Bulma's Brake up
by wolfman
Summary: Bulma is deeply in love with Yamcha But, What happens when she lose a bet to Vagita and has to spend time with him? Will she start to like him, or will she stay with Yamcha?! Hey what are you doing with her Yamcha?!


The Break-up of Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
[pic]  
  
Bulma wakes up next to her love, Yamcha, one morning. He was still fast a sleep she smiles and kisses him on the cheek. He wakes up and smiles back at Bulma.  
  
"Hey there, sleepy head," Bulma said hugging him closely. Yamcha kissed her on the head. "Nice to see you so happy this morning," he said. Bulma smiled up at him. "Yamcha, I love you so much." They lie there holding each other. Then the door flies in to the wall. Vagita blew the door down. He storms in; he was not happy. "VAGITA, HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!?" Bulma screams covering herself and throwing things at him. Vagita blocks all that she threw and gives them a nasty look. "ME?! YOU SHOULD SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WERE DOING IN HERE LAST NIGHT AND IT KEPT ME UP ALL LAST NIGHT!!!!!! NOW I'M GOING DOWNSTAIRS AND START TRAINING!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE READY FOR THESE ANDROIDS UNLIKE YOU, YAMCHA!!!" Vagita yelled back. He leaves the room madder then ever. That's when Yamcha remembered what that kid from the future said about them all dying at the hands of the Androids three years from now. He gets up and gets dressed. Bulma dose the same as mad as hell at Vagita. "Hey, Bulma, why does Vagita live here anyways? It seems that he doesn't like anyone here." Yamcha asked her. Bulma does not answer; she just walked out of her room and downstairs. Yamcha followed her. "Hey, don't be mad. Vagita is always like this you know, just nit-picking." He said and hugging her from behind.  
  
She stops and sighs. "I know Yamcha, but he makes me so mad sometimes. I mean how dare he just bust in to my room and yell at us like that!" She turns to him and they kiss.  
  
Meanwhile Vagita works to the breaking point in the gravity chamber. The chamber's gravity was 400 time earth's normal gravity. Vagita does push-ups with one hand and his body aches with all the force from the room. He falls to the ground gasping for air. It was now about lunch time and Vagita left to go get something to eat. He turns off the Chamber and walked out. Vagita gets to the living room to find Yamcha and Bulma making out on the coach. He frowns at this sight.  
  
"My God! I can't believe you two can't stay off of one another for a second!" Bulma and Yamcha jump at the sound of his voice. Bulma turns red.  
  
"SORRY VAGITA!!!!!!! BUT I DON'T SEE WHERE YAMCHA AND I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!!!! I BET YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT WE ARE HAPPY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled at him. "STUPID WOMAN, I CAN GET ANY FEMALE I WANT. IF THAT WHAT YOU MEAN, I'VE JUST BEEN WORKING INSTEAD OF WASTING MY TIME UP SOME STUPID GIRL'S SHIRT!!!!!!!!" Vagita yelled back. Yamcha was trying to get Bulma to chill out, but it was no use. "OH YEAH SAIYAN BOY, WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS!!!!!!! IF YOU CAN GET A DATE IN YOU ROOM BY TONIGHT I'LL GIVE YOU 100 ZENY!!!" Bulma screamed. She had lost it. She was so mad at Vagita that she didn't even know that Yamcha was holding her back from him. Vagita smiled evilly." If you throw in breakfast in bed in a servant out- fit for a month it's a deal!" He said. "FINE!!!!!! YOU GOT A DEAL!!!!!!" She yelled. They shook hands. "I like my eggs sunny side up!" Vagita said. He went upstairs, took a shower, and changed clothes. He was heading for the door and stopped. "I'm going out to lunch and I'll win this bet with no trouble at all!" He shuts the door. Bulma looked at the door and threw a lamp at it. "TAKE THAT, ASSHOLE!!!!" She screamed. The Lamp breaks up into small pieces. She falls into Yamcha's arms crying. "I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!" Yamcha holds her close to him.  
  
Later that afternoon Vagita comes back with a young and very beautiful woman. Bulma was shocked that he got a girl this fast!!!! Yamcha watched in awe at the "hottie" he came home with. Bulma watched as they both went up to his room. Three hours later the young woman left with her make-up and hair all messed up. Vagita came out in a bathrobe smiling at Bulma. "I would like five eggs sunny side up bright and early tomorrow morning, Woman." he said laughing coldly. He holds out his hand waiting to get paid. Bulma pulls her wallet out and gives him the 100 zeny angrily. That night Yamcha slides up to Bulma and starts to rub her back. He kisses her cheek. Bulma turned to him, not at all happy.  
  
"STOP!!!! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" She snapped. Yamcha looked at her, hurt and rolled over. "I'm sorry Yamcha but just the thought of what I have to do for the next month just turns me off!!!!!" she said throwing a pillow at the wall. After awhile they both fall asleep.  
  
Early the next morning Bulma's alarm goes off. She wakes up and looks at the gray servant's outfit on the chair across the room with disgust. She sighs and puts it on and goes downstairs to make five egg sunny side-up, bacon, and rice. She grumbles under her breath about doing this. She goes up the stairs and to Vagita's room. She knocked on the door and walked in. Vagita was waiting for her reading a book. Not any book but, Of Mice and Men. Bulma was surprised to see HIM with a book. She thought that all Saiyans were like Goku in that they were all about fighting, but one reading a book?! That was new to her  
  
"It took you long enough, servant woman! They better not be cold." He grabs the plate and starts to eat. Her face turned red with rage. As she was starting to leave Vagita looked up from his food, "Where do you think you're going?!" He poked at her.  
  
"To change out of this stupid outfit, what does it look like?!" She yelled.  
  
"No you're not! You need to take these dishes once I'm done!" He said eating some more eggs and bacon.  
  
"B-But?!" She stomps her foot on the ground. " FINE!!!!!!!"  
  
After Vagita was done he handed her the plate.  
  
"How was it Vagita?!" She muttered.  
  
"It was good. Now you may go I need to get dressed and begin training." Vagita said crossing his arms and looking away. Bulma was stunned. "It was good?" She said softly to herself. Bulma left thinking of what he said. * He was nice to me?!* She gets back to her room and Yamcha was still sleeping. Bulma started to go through her closet looking for some thing. She finds it, a black skirt, and a red short sleeve shirt. Yamcha got this outfit for her and she didn't know why but she wanted to put it on all of a sudden. She goes out to the Gravity Chamber and watched Vagita train inside.  
  
Vagita throw's kicks and punches in to the air. He stops and forms a small Ki ball in his hand. He throws it and tries to duck and dodge it. Noon rolled around and Vagita walked out bruised and battered. Bulma smiles a little bit as he walked by.  
  
"Hey, Vagita." She said and trying to find to right words to say. He stopped and looked at what she had on. "Why are you wearing that slutty thing?!" he said without a second thought. He walked down the hall wiping the sweat from his face.  
  
She sighs and goes to the lab to work. She works on a new gizmo. She works all day on it: working out her anger from what Vagita said. When she looks at the time it was 10:39p.m. She stops and goes to her room to find Yamcha sitting in bed waiting for her. She crawls in and kisses him.  
  
"I love you, Yamcha." She whispers to him softly. He hugs her close.  
  
"I love you, too." He whispers back to her.  
  
They fall into a deep sleep. The next morning, Bulma's alarm goes off. She gets dressed in the servant's outfit and fixes Vagita's breakfast once again. He eats, and goes downstairs to train. She changes, watches Vagita, works in the lab, and goes to bed. This goes on for weeks. Finally the last week had come.  
  
Bulma was looking forward to sleeping again and being with Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha went into his training room. This room was on the other side of the complex and it was made just for him to train by Bulma's father. He would not leave until the end of the month. Bulma didn't like it when he went to this room. She couldn't see him until he came out to the world. Bulma sat in bed thinking of Yamcha and how hard he must be training to fight the Androids. She smiled and thought of what she could do for him that would be "special" that he would like.*It's funny that he would go now. He hasn't been in there for years. but then again these are weird times. Take Vagita: he's not as bad of a guy as I thought, it's not that I want to go out with him, but he's isn't as cold-hearted as I thought that he was.* She thought to herself. She fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
She awakes early the next morning and got out Yamcha's favorite skirt, and top. She went down and fixed a special breakfast for him. She walks all the way to Yamcha's training room. She leans on the door to listen for any one moving inside and the door opened. She didn't know what to make of it and so, Bulma steps inside.  
  
She looks around. Weights were on the floor and on the weight racks. There was still dust on the weights. *Hmmm that's weird?! I thought he was training?! Maybe he doesn't use the weights anymore.* She thought to herself.  
  
There was another door that was cracked at the other end of the room. She peeked inside and she went numb. Yamcha was lying in bed with the woman that Vagita came home with all most a month ago. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Bulma just walked away with the food still in her hands. She finds herself at Vagita's door. She walks into the room in a daze.  
  
When she walks in, once again, he was reading the same book as before. He looks up. "What are you doing, woman. You are not in your outfit! This is not part of the deal!!!!" he said coldly as he always does.  
  
Bulma falls to her knees and drops the food on the floor the eggs, bacon, and rice fly everywhere. She starts crying uncontrollably, the tears streaming from her face and onto the floor. Vagita was stunned to see her like this. He had seen many people cry mostly while begging for their lives, but never a woman. He never had even thought of hitting or making one cry. His father taught him better. He was stunned even more for what he was about to do. He got out of bed and lifted her chin up and looked her right in the eyes. When he did this he all of a sudden saw her eyes, really saw them and then her face, nose, lips, and her hair. *Huh?! I can't believe that I didn't see it before; she's very pretty...*  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks almost kind and caring, Bulma thought. She stopped crying and just looked at him.  
  
"Y-Yamch-cha was ch-cheating on me..." She buried her face into his chest, crying again.  
  
Vagita hugged her close, not saying any thing. He just held her close to him. Bulma heard Vagita's heart beat. She sat there listening to it. *Even though he is of Saiyan blood, he still looks human with his tail gone. His heart beats like mine. I mean I knew he had to have had one and all but, I never really knew how human Vagita is. The last month I have seen a whole new side to him. Smart, kind, funny. I really wouldn't have guessed it. He always seemed evil and more of a monster than human all the other times. Then again he was trying to kill us all. but, that seems so long ago now.*  
  
Vagita then got up all of a sudden. Bulma looked up at him wondering what he was doing. Vagita got dressed and looked at her not coldly like he always does but, differently, in a new, kinder way. "I'll take care of this.... Don't worry." He said in a warmer voice than his icy deadly voice.  
  
Vagita walks down to the other end of the complex where Yamcha's training room was. He gets to the door and blows it away with one finger. As the smoke clears he walks in as though he owned the place. Yamcha came running out in just some boxers, his lover covering herself with the covers in the bed room. Vagita looks at Yamcha with his death look, the look he gives people when he set out to kill them.  
  
"You know that we Saiyans were savages right? Well, I'll tell you one thing you would never find a Saiyan man doing if he had a woman and that's sleeping with another one. You are all the time calling me an ass for making fun of Bulma, but I never hurt her as much with what I ever said than what you did now. Right now she is crying in my room all because you couldn't keep your dick out of another girl," Vagita said very coldly.  
  
Yamcha looks down at the ground in shame hearing what Vagita said. Vagita looks in the room to see the same girl. "Well hello, Kim, nice to see you again. Well, it looks like he got first crack at you, didn't he?" Vagita laughed to himself. "You better get going now." She quickly grabbed her things, put on her clothes, and ran out the door.  
  
Yamcha faces Vagita with a baffled look on his face. "I got the first crack at her?! But, I thought that she and you did."  
  
Vagita looks him straight in the eyes. "Think what you want but, I did not sleep with her. The deal was to get her in my room nothing more. We sat and played card games while we were up there. I think you should follow her lead and go."  
  
Yamcha all of a sudden became enraged at Vagita. He knew it was his fault, not Vagita's that this happened but, he didn't care. He punched him right in the face. Vagita laughed it off.  
  
"Fool, I was beaten by Freezia ever day as a child, your punches mean nothing to me."Vagita said looking him dead in the face. Yamcha looks at him and turns his back and gets his belongings and leaves.  
  
Yamcha walks down the hall. *I can't believe that I cheated on Bulma the worst thing is this wasn't the first time. God, I'm such an ass.*He though to himself. He turns a corner only to come face to face with Bulma. They look at one another.  
  
"Bulma. I-I'm so. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He said and looked away.  
  
Bulma looks at him. "I want you out. I don't want to see you for a while maybe for every you got that? Now leave I don't care where you go just get out of my life." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
She walks back to Vagita's Room and start to cry again. Bulma didn't know why, but all of a sudden Vagita's room felt safe to her, not like her room: too many memories. She knew she had to start over, but didn't know how. She loved Yamcha, he was her everything. She takes a deep breath, "Oh, Vagita." She stopped at what she just said. She looked around. "Maybe it won't be so bad." She was still crying but, she didn't feel as bad as she did.  
  
Vagita walks to the kitchen and over to the stove and makes breakfast: rice, eggs, and bacon. He walks up stairs to his room to find Bulma still crying to herself.  
  
"Here. I made you breakfast. I hope eggs are ok." He places it down in front of her and walks over to the mess on the floor, picks it up, puts it back on his plate, sits on his bed and starts to eat it.  
  
Bulma just stared at him. If you would have told her that Vagita could be this nice when he first came to Earth to kill Goku and take the Dragon Balls she would have said you're nuts, but now, she saw the pride once held by a great warrior of a grand and powerful race of long ago. She watched him eat the eggs that have been lying on the dirty, cold floor. She looked at her plate and got up. She sat on the bed next to him and looked at him.  
  
"Vagita..Thanks for the eggs and everything else." She said softly now looking away trying not to look at him.  
  
Vagita watched her sitting there and smiled. Not a cold smile like he gives to his victims, but a kind smile that seemed to pierce Bulma soul and heart. He lay back on a pillow and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Think nothing of it; he had no pride as a warrior, so I had no problem to deal with him." Vagita said coolly. He didn't look at her saying this but, somewhere else. Maybe he looked where a red ruby planet once was: where an honorable and proud people once lived their lives by a warrior's code. Then with a giant explosion that all ended and a young prince was left with misery and a monster for a father figure.  
  
Bulma looks at him again with tears in her eyes, "Vagita you didn't have to. and you did...I.I don't know what to say but, thanks." Bulma said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. She looked at his plate and blushed. "I'm really sorry you have to eat that. Here you can have some of mine." She smiles a little bit and picks up her fork with some eggs on it. Vagita looked at it confused.  
  
"Come on, it's not like you're going to get sick or any thing." She said trying not to look hopeful.  
  
Vagita looks at his food all covered in dirt and grime and her's soooo clean. He takes the bite from her fork. He smiles and Bulma smiles back.  
  
This was the start of the happiest chapter of Vagita's and Bulma's lives. They dated for a while and about two years before the Androids came Vagita and Bulma got married. A year later Bulma was pregnant with Vagita's first child. Vagita went to space and became one of the super saiyans and Vagita's child was born, a boy named Trunks. The rest is history.  
  
[pic] 


End file.
